


nothing in this world

by moondaisies



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a mini yugbam thing i wrote, i hope you guys like it i really tried my best to make it nice, slight angst, theres not enough yugbam here so i wanted to write one and see how it goes, they're so cute, this story is written in lower case too hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisies/pseuds/moondaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the feeling is mutual between the two of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing in this world

**Author's Note:**

> yikes here i am writing something gross again! im not even done with my jjp one wth am i doing. 
> 
>  
> 
> unedited. please excuse my grammar and punctuation. 
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. the numbers on top are their ages hehehe okay cool

five:

 

"the best time to eat a cookie is when you're with your best friend." kunpimook says his thoughts out loud with a happy expression on his face, "yugyeom, do you want half of my double chocolate chip cookie?" he offers to his friend who was quietly sipping on his mini carton of apple juice on the swing next to his. 

 

yugyeom thinks about it for a moment, knowing that if he says yes, kunpimook would be hungry during class. he likes cookies and he likes chocolate, but since it was kunpimook's only snack, he shakes his head. "no thank you, im not hungry." he rejects politely and continues to swing up and down with his friend sitting on the dirty sand box as he eats his tasty looking snack. 

 

the younger looks around the playground and realizes everyone has a friend with them. the older kids, jinyoung and jackson are playing tag in the grass, while jaebum and mark, the new student, were walking around discussing their favorite comic books. youngjae, his classmate also had his friends with him, the class' pet dog coco, his stuffed bunny, and his shadow named youngjae the second. he looks at kunpimook just as he drops half his cookie in the filthy sand, before shrugging and eating it, despite the layer of dirty sand on it. yugyeom realizes that kunpimook is his best friend and the thought makes him giggle with joy.

 

once kunpimook finishes his cookie, he runs behind yugyeom and asks if he wants to be pushed higher. yugyeom excitedly nods and feels air blow past his face as he swung. his friend's hands make contact with his back and he feels a different kind of feeling he's never felt before. the cold wind didn't quite mix with the warmth of kunpimook's hands but yugyeom declares to himself that nothing in this world will ever make him feel this warm and giddy inside.

 

13: 

 

the two friends sit on kunpimook's bed on a summer evening, both tired from playing with video games and watching movies all day. dinner starts at seven thirty and kunpimook decides that he wants to play a game with yugyeom. he grabs his hair brush, gestures for his younger friend to stand up.

 

"welcome to the show! today, we have our very special guest, please introduce yourself!" kunpimook speaks with the deepest voice he can muster and yugyeom looks at him with confusion before getting the gist of his friend's actions. 

 

giggling, he opens his mouth to speak and holds his hand out, pretending it's a microphone. "hello everyone, my name is kim yugyeom!" he waves at the non existent crowd before him and bows. 

 

"for today's program, yugyeom here is going to show off all his talents, isn't that exciting?" kunpimook's eyes widen with genuine interest and he wonders what his younger friend is going to do. even after being friends for as long as he can remember, kunpimook has never seen yugyeom show his skill in dancing. in fact, the only reason why he knows his friend could dance, is because yugyeom's mom told him.

 

yugyeom's ears go red and he quickly shakes his head muttering a soft 'no' before sitting back down on the bed. he peeks at kunpimook behind his hands that were on his face and sees a pout from the older, causing him to sigh.

 

"that won't work on me."

 

"oh please?"

 

"i can't do anything." 

 

kunpimook begs one last time, kneeling on his bed with his hands under his chin. "please, kim yugyeom?" he pouts cutely.

 

'the look on kunpimook's face could end global warming' yugyeom thinks to himself as he got up from the bed, rolling his eyes. "fine." he huffs and waves his hand so his friend could finally stop begging. 

 

music plays from kunpimook's ipod and yugyeom's head starts bouncing to the beat before getting carried away by the music. the younger's body moves and sways gracefully and it reminds kunpimook of a bird flapping its wings for the first time, yet at the same time, his friend looked confident and strong. it was a glorious sight to watch. truly amazing.

 

kunpimook's ipod stops playing music and he quickly regains his composure, standing back up and using his brush as a mic. "that was really spectacular! wasn't it?" he muses and yugyeom blushes lightly as he nods.

 

"now that we've seen him dance, why don't we hear him sing!" kunpimook claps his hands and this time, yugyeom's face goes pale. kunpimook doesn't know if his friend could sing or not, since yugyeom's mom hasn't told him anything about that, but to him, it won't change a thing whether yugyeom turns out to be a wonderful singer or a horrible one, because he will still appreciate his best friend no matter what. 

 

"come on, please?" kunpimook begs for like the fourth time in ten minutes, "i promise i won't make you act after this," he negotiates, "and draw, and do stand up comedy, please yugyeom." 

 

yugyeom scrunches his nose and gives in to his best friend's pleading looks, 'why do you do this to yourself, gyeom' he sighs, eyebrows creasing in defeat.

 

kunpimook waits in anticipation while yugyeom thinks of song to sing. it takes the older a minute or two to convince the younger that he wasn't gonna laugh or judge. yugyeom tells his friend that he should prepare himself since his ears might bleed and that there's a high chance of kunpimook going deaf.

 

the look on yugyeom's face when he sings, kunpimook concludes, is in contrast with the look he has when dancing. while yugyeom danced, his look was more intimidating and powerful, but while he sang, his face looked like its been kissed by angels from the heavens, and kunpimook has never seen anything so beautiful. 

 

 

yugyeom's voice was like candy and honey and all things sweet. he sang until kunpimook's mom called them down for supper and yugyeom's eyes open and he rushes down the stairs, embarrassed, before kunpimook could even register anything. he sits on his bed as the voice, the oh so magnificent voice of kim yugyeom plays in his head on repeat. kunpimook decides to himself that nothing in this world will ever make him melt the way yugyeom's voice does.

 

18:

 

a twinge of sadness fills yugyeom's heart as the limo that takes him to prom parks in front of house. he fixes his hair in the hallway mirror and waves his mom goodbye before walking outside. he's there just in time as the car door opens and his best friend and his date exits, hand in hand with huge smiles plastered on their faces. yugyeom feels guilty for wishing kunpimook asked him out to prom instead of her, but of course, that would be impossible since all they are and all they'll ever be is 'bros 4 lyfe'. he wishes that kunpimook spent money on a limo for him, and that he'd be the hand kunpimook was holding as they entered the school's gymnasium but that would be 'not bro like' and he didn't want to weird his best friend out.

 

the car ride to the school is silent, but yugyeom could see kunpimook and his date muttering things to each other in a quiet manner. he knows the reason why his best friend chose to converse quietly with his partner is so that he wouldn't feel bad for not having anyone to take to prom, but right now all yugyeom wants his some noise to distract him from the dull ache growing in his chest. 'if she makes you happy kunpimook, then i'll accept it.' he says to himself, before looking out the tinted car windows.

 

loud music continues to play from the large speakers and there are people dancing from every corner of the room. yugyeom worriedly glances at his phone, he can't seem to find kunpimook for over twenty minutes. his friend's date is dancing with her friends mark and jaebum and she looks like she doesn't really care about kunpimook's whereabouts. panic sets in, and yugyeom can't breathe from all the people pushing against him so he runs out of the gym and breathes in the fresh air from outside the building. he pulls his phone out and dials kunpimook's number, hoping this time, the older answers. from a few meters away, he hears the familiar ring tone.

 

"i've been looking everywhere for you! why weren't you answering your phone? i was so worried!' yugyeom pants as he kneels in front of kunpimook who was sitting in the middle of the school's grass field. the younger sits beside his friend and finally sees that kunpimook is crying.

 

"oh my- what happened!? why are you cryi-" yugyeom starts but is cut off by kunpimook's scratchy voice.

 

"am i really 'that' unlikeable?" kunpimook suddenly asks as he pulls on grass. he puts a lot of emphasis on the word 'that' and yugyeom isn't sure why the older is asking him this question. 

 

"what do you mean?" 

 

kunpimook lets out a loud chuckle as he throws the plucked out grass in the air, followed by a choked sob. "she got back with her ex." and kunpimook is not sad about that, no, he doesn't like her, he's sad about the fact that he was so easily discarded as if he were trash.

 

yugyeom knows who his friend is talking about, and now it makes sense. kunpimook's date dropped him and got back with her ex boyfriend. he ponders over the question asked to him earlier, and gives his reply. "you're not unlikeable. everyone else is just stupid and missing out on a wonderful person like you."

 

the older slightly smiles at the statement, yet he's not satisfied with the answer. 'of course he'd say that, he's my best friend'. he glances at yugyeom and it looks like he wants to say more things. part of kunpimook wants his friend to say that he's great and talented and not only liked because he dresses well. he wants yugyeom to say his flaws out loud and tell him how they're all special in its own way. he wants yugyeom. period.

 

"why would you say that?" 

 

yugyeom isn't used to hearing that tone on his friend's voice, so he's willing to say anything just so that kunpimook wouldn't sound so broken and lonely and miserable. 'should i tell him?' he wonders and it's useless because the answer is yes. he was totally gonna do it anyway.

 

"because i like you." yugyeom answers and he gazes at kunpimook who was staring wide eyed at the ground. taking the silence as his cue to leave, yugyeom mutters a 'bye' and stands up from the grass only to have his arm pulled on by the older. 

 

a soft warm touch is on yugyeom's left cheek and he realizes that it's kunpimook's lips. it feels different from what he imagined. it's not feathery soft like in his usual day dreams. kunpimook's lips were kinda dry and chapped but there is a slight buzzing feeling that still remains even after the kiss ended seconds ago, and yugyeom wants to feel it again and again and again. both are blushing in front of each other yet they both look so lovestruck. kunpimook finally smiles, and it's a huge one at that, while yugyeom looks flustered. from the gym, a slow song starts to play and the older stretches his hand out for the younger to take and they both sway around the field.

 

the pair's foreheads are pressed against each other with silly grins plastered on their faces. hearts are pounding, thoughts are racing, skin is tingling, the night is passing and they quietly settle it amongst themselves that nothing in the world will ever make them feel this way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i do hope you enjoyed this mini thingy i wrote. it's very late so some things don't make sense since im sleepy. sorry. please comment what you think i wanna hear your thoughts and opinions on this, so i can see if I should keep writing or not :-)))
> 
>  
> 
> update: i added and fixed some parts :)


End file.
